<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets by fangirlingbooknerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192287">Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingbooknerd/pseuds/fangirlingbooknerd'>fangirlingbooknerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>That '70s Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Getting Together, Making Out, alternating pov, mentions of eric and fez but they dont really do anything for the plot, season 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingbooknerd/pseuds/fangirlingbooknerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What takes place between the finale of season 4 and the start of season 5. </p><p>Jackie and Hyde get together and what should be wrong turns out to be so right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first "That 70s Show" fic so I hope you like it! Title comes from "Secrets" by the Runaways. </p><p>Not sure if the "M" rating is needed, but rather be safe than sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The most surprising thing about this summer was how little he hated Jackie. He still refused to even think about liking her. The two of them found their own little routine, similar to how they first became close, actually. It started with Jackie running into Hyde’s (unwilling) arms crying about Kelso, smushing her face into his shoulder. As always, he tried to act like he didn’t care, stood there awkwardly with this arms at his sides. But when she pulled her face out of his shoulder, and he saw her tear stained face and puffy eyes, he gave in. He’d never tell anyone ever, but pulled her close, rubbed her back and her hair, whispered comforting words to her. </p><p>Like before, the two started hanging out just the two of them. They went to the mall, the movies, the basement, anything to just kill the time. It was strange, how quickly the two settled into a routine, how quickly they (well, really just Hyde) became okay with them hanging out alone. </p><p>If Hyde’s being completely honest, he’s liked her since that Veteran’s Day party. That kiss they shared was maybe the best kiss of his life; he laughed it off, but he was disappointed that she felt nothing. Sure, Jackie was loud and obnoxious and annoying… but she believed in him and finally learned how to burn people and was so, so fucking hot. When she was Kelso’s girl, he respected their relationship, letting that heat fade. But now Kelso is off in California—probably with some bleach blonde girl with the same IQ as Kelso—and Jackie is here and she looks as gorgeous as ever. Sometimes, if he was really bored, he thinks about their date and that kiss. He wonders what it would feel like to kiss her now: if it would be just as hot, if the beard would turn her skin all red. </p><p>Finally during one episode of “The Price is Right,” she gives him the look he’s been dying to see. He leans in slowly, checking to make sure this is what she wants. The kiss is just as hot as before, maybe hotter. When she goes in for a second one, Hyde knows this summer isn’t gonna suck as much as he thought. </p><p>It’s purely physical, he tells himself. She’s just a smoking girl with a killer rack, that’s all. It’s probably a one time thing anyway. Better make the most of it. </p><p>He kisses deeper, pushing his tongue further, harder into her mouth. Jackie responds with just as much enthusiasm, pulling him closer. He’s torn between pulling her into his lap or pushing her down into the sofa. She makes the decision for him, gripping his shirt and leaning back. He can hear her breathing heavily as their mouths part as they get settled into the new position. Her hands find their way into his hair, getting tangled in his curls. Hyde switches from stroking her hair and roaming her body. He’s not sure how far she’ll let him go; he knows that the only person she’s really ever been with is Kelso. She seems unlikely to put out without something shiny first. </p><p>What he wasn’t anticipating was Jackie’s desire to get over Kelso. The only person she’s ever slept with was Kelso, but she resents that he has that title. She rolls her hips up into his, smiling when she hears Hyde’s breath catch. She reaches for the hem of his shirt, running her hands across his back from underneath it. Slowly, she starts to push it up and up and up. He slides it over his head, a wilder look in his eyes than before. He reaches for the buttons on her purple shirt, pausing to make sure she’s cool with it. She gives him a look that screams “well get on with it!” so he continues. Damn. Those boobs looked good before, but up close… wow. And they feel even better than they look. </p><p>He’s not sure how he’s getting so lucky but he’s living when he pushes her shirt off of her shoulders. But why should Hyde ever have anything nice? Just as he really starts to get a good feel, he hears Fez and Eric return. Eric’s grumbling loudly about Donna and Star Wars—guess not everything can change. </p><p>Upon hearing the voices, Jackie pushes him away with a panicked look and starts to redo her shirt. “This never happened,” she hisses at him, keeping her voice hushed so the other two boys won’t hear. </p><p>“Please, doll, I don’t want them knowing about us either. It’ll be our secret. I’ll even go buy the princess some more time.” With that, he gives her a fake bow, pulls on his tee, and goes upstairs to ask Eric some dumb question about his time with Fez. He doesn’t hear Eric’s answer though. He’s just thinking about what happened with Jackie in the basement, wondering if she’s still down there and if he’ll ever be lucky enough to do that again. </p><p>………….</p><p>The day’s events were all kind of a blur for Jackie. She couldn’t believe she kissed Steven; she couldn’t believe she liked it. She already knew he was a good kisser from that one disaster of a date, but she never imagined the way it would make her toes curl and her stomach flip. One part of her really, really wanted to do that again. The other part of her, the more rational part, rebelled against having a boyfriend who was such a burnout. Besides, there was no way she was ready for a real relationship after her breakup with Kelso. </p><p>But that kiss was so HOT. She keeps reliving the way his mouth felt on hers, the way his body felt on top of hers, the way his bare skin felt under her hands and the way his hands felt on her bare skin. She wants it… she wants it a lot. Her dreams that night are filled with Steven and she can’t help but feel a tiny bit thrilled about that. </p><p>She knows that going back to the Formans’ tomorrow is risky, but she can’t let Steven know how much yesterday affected her. Besides, if she didn’t show up, the rest of the gang would certainly ask questions. Lucky for her, both Eric and Fez were also in the basement today. Her appearance meant pulling out Monopoly and she was content to play board games. It certainly made it easier to avoid eye contact with a certain bearded devil. </p><p>It also helped that she absolutely loved Monopoly. Who knew she would be so good at taking money from her friends? She watched as she slowly bankrupted Eric, then Fez. Then it was just she and Steven. Avoiding eye contact suddenly got a lot trickier. She could feel him staring at her and she wanted to look bad so bad. But she knew that if she looked at him, she’d blush. If she looked at him, she wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about yesterday.</p><p>She kept her eyes on the board, pretending to read the lot names. Steven, however, was never one to not push some buttons. “So, Jackie, guess it’s just you and me, huh? You should just surrender to me now. I’ve got this.” </p><p>Jackie forced a laugh. “Maybe in your dreams, Steven. I’ve got more money than you. I’m already winning.” She fanned herself with her money to emphasize her point (and also cool herself off. Was it suddenly hot in here?). </p><p>Before Steven could retort, Fez stood up. “I’m sick of this,” he said, flipping the board. Guess that was that. Eric said something, and then Fez something, and then Steven said something, and then Eric and Fez left. Jackie had no idea what transpired, lost in her own thoughts about Steven. </p><p>When the room finally cleared out, Steven got up and sat next to her on the couch. Oh no, this meant they had to talk about yesterday, right? She could feel him looking at her. Did he expect HER to start this conversation because no way was that happening. </p><p>Some amount of time later—probably when he realized that she wasn’t gonna crack—he turned on the TV. Big shock, “The Price is Right” was on. Steven groaned in annoyance, but all Jackie could think about was how she wanted him to groan for her. Taking a risk, she scooted the tiniest bit more towards him. She was relieved when she matched her; she risked moving a little closer and was again rewarding with a matching move from Steven. When their lips connected again, all was right in the world. It hadn’t even been a full day since they last did this, but to Jackie it felt like she had been waiting for thousands of years. </p><p>It was as good as yesterday—no it was better than yesterday. Jackie lost track of everything except for Steven: his tongue, his hands, his hips. It was a blur of bare skin and harsh breaths. Somewhere along the way, shirts were discarded. When Steven went to reach for her bra, she stopped him. “I’m not about to go topless on the Formans’ ratty basement couch. It’s probably covered in germs,” she huffed.</p><p>Steven just smirked before scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder. “Steven,” she hissed, “what are you doing?! Put me down!” </p><p>“Anything for you, doll,” he said, putting her down gently on the bed. (He knew that she would never forgive him if he threw her down and he was not about to risk messing this up.) “Just trying to make you a little more comfortable.” </p><p>Jackie paused, thinking about it. That made sense. Besides, this pause was wasting time. Who knew how long they had before someone else walked back in. She pulled Steven back down, craving the way he felt on top of her. This time, when he went for her bra, she didn’t stop him. She still didn’t stop him when he went for her jeans. In fact, she matched him, going for his. It had been so long since she had done this—well not THAT long, she supposed—but long enough for her to feel excited. Besides, Steven was already a million times better than Kelso at the foreplay; he had to be way better at the other stuff too. </p><p>When it was all over, Jackie knew that this was going to be a thing all summer. The things Steven could do… and that BEARD. She had never felt like this before. Steven leaving the bed disrupted her afterglow. That was until he came back about thirty seconds later, holding the shirt that she had left on the floor in the basement, too distracted by Steven to even think twice about it. </p><p>Laughing, she took the shirt back. “Well, that wasn’t as terrible as I thought it would be.” </p><p>“Don’t lie. You never thought it was going to be terrible. You know that any bad experiences you’ve had with what we just did were because you were dating Ke-“ </p><p>“DON’T say that name to me.” Steven nodded. “And DON’T say anything about this to anyone?” </p><p>“As if I’d want word of this getting out. You’re a snobby, shallow, selfish princess. If people knew about this, I’d never live it down.”</p><p>“Well you’re scruffy and POOR! You’d ruin my whole reputation. So, no one has to know.” </p><p>“Does that mean we’re not doing this again?” </p><p>Jackie sighed. She didn’t want to be the one to say it first, but someone had to. “Well, I had a good time. It can happen again… but it has to stay secret.” </p><p>Steven smiled, wide. “Anything for you, doll.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>